Light Within Darkness
by Mr.Hippo
Summary: The war is over and peace is in the wizard world. Professor Snape manages to survived the battle at Hogwarts and resumes his duties as the potion master. One day a mysterious woman appears to teach a new concept at Hogwarts. What happens when Severus falls in love with the new teacher that the sorting hat sorted into Hufflepuff? Will he succeed in finding love or get heartbroken?
1. Prologue

**First story! YAY! I, like whoever is reading this, don't know how this story is going to flow, so I'll just wing it, and I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes since I'll be self editing this. Warning! I have a twist in store for you guys. I own nothing! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

_I barely was able to get out of the way of whatever was flying towards my face. CRASH! I instinctively put my arms over my head as sharp objects fall and cut my arms. When I look closer at the blood blood stained shards, I immediately recognized the clay butterfly I made for my mother in my ceramics class._

_"That's it! I'm sick and tired of your attitude you ungrateful child!" she screeches. Tears should have stung my eyes, but I was used to this. After fifteen years, who wouldn't? She kept on ranting now how I could get a B in my progress report. How I'll never amount to anything. How I'll die as a homeless person, and how she'll watch to laugh at me. I usually just sit there and listen to her, but today I left the house, angry. It was pleasant outside, chilly and sunny. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweater and walked until stars engulfed the sky. As I slowly walk back "home," I smelled smoke. I looked around for the source to fine purple flames in the direction of the hated house. Normal people would run away when they saw fire, especially purple fire, but I ran towards it, hoping that what I think is happening isn't happening. I couldn't believe what I saw. The strange flames were not burning down the house. It went through it as if it was nothing but air. I stood there confused. If it isn't burning the house then what is it- my eyes widen in pure horror when I identified the smell of the smoke. Burning meat. I desperately prayed to whatever mighty force out there to prove me wrong as I force myself to walk through the front door. That's when I heard a sickening voice._

_"Hahahahahahahaha! How does it feel? Is it marvelous to have your soul ripped to shreds? Hahahahahahahaha!" A person, no, monster thing that looked pretty human was in the middle of the living room. He, I think, was at least ten feet tall with beige colored hair, bulging muscles, jeans, a button up shirt, pale skin, pointed ears, a tail?, fangs, and cold purple eyes. I quickly scan the room. There wasn't any furniture. Only find three mounds burning into nothingness, not a single ash, and my mother slumped against the wall, whimpering. (Are those? No, it can't be.) Fear finally reached me and I glared at the monster who killed my sisters and father. He hasn't noticed me. He's still taunting her. Anger replaces my fear as I bravely, or foolishly, make my way towards my mother and stand protectively in front of her._

_"Oh? The guest of honor had finally arrived. You look exactly like your mother. Fuckable," he sneers. I glare at him, willing myself to keep my ground. He lets out a throaty laugh._

_"Woah! Kid, you really have an intense glare there." He crouches and we're face to face when he says, "I wouldn't expect any less from my child." I froze. (What did he say? Child? His? I I can't be!) No matter how I denied it, it made a lot of sense. After all, we have- There was a bone chilling scream._

_"DIE!" Flames immediately covered my body, and the hated word was replaced with a scream filled with pure pain. I flinched, but soon discovered that it didn't hurt, there was no heat at all. I turned around to check on my mother, and that's when the flames disappeared. Like the odd purple flames, she was gone too. (No. They can't be gone. I don't want to be in an orphanage when this is over. Who am I kidding? I'll probably die with them.) I sink down to my knees, ready to receive my death. I hear footsteps come closer. (Goodbye cruel cruel world.) I sarcastically think._

_"She was going to kill you. I can't have my Kitten getting hurt," he says far too close for comfort. (Wait, so that was her I heard?) Familiar old pain tugs at my heart, but I ignore it as usual. When he doesn't hear me answer, I hear him sigh._

_"This is going to hurt so bear with it." He places one of his huge hands on top of me before I could say anything. Unimaginable pain shoot through me and grows to the point where my vision goes hazy. I collapse on the floor and he watches me with calculating yet curious eyes. I grit my teeth and slowly force myself to get up. As soon as I was able to get my feet underneath me, the pain stopped._

_"Interesting. Usually people would be screaming their lungs out," he says like a snotty know it all. I glare at him, but freeze when I feel something pressed against my head. (What the? He's nowhere near me…) I hesitantly raise my hands up to touch my head to find two unfamiliar object's there. Apparently I lost all of my courage since I felt fear taking control again. It only grew when I felt something wrap around my leg. I timidly look down. Two black furry tails were tightly wounded around my leg before I forced them apart. I touch the base of my back to come in contact with the sensitive appendage. I resisted the urge to flinch and the thing in front of me laughs from my reaction._

_"Don't worry Kitten, you'll get used to them," he says with a smirk. (Them? Kitten?) The pressure on my head disappears when I put two and two together. I quickly make my way towards a mirror. When I get to one, bathroom, I stood there in shock. (No way. I have ears?!) Other than my normal ears, I had two cat ears that matched my tails. (This is sort of cool, but I need to deal with whatever that thing.) Voices from the living room, both male, caught my attention. I creep a little closer to the door and eased dropped on their conversation._

_"Master I have finished packing all of her belongings," an unfamiliar voice says._

_"Good, good, but is all this really necessary Zain? I mean do we really need to bring an oversized stuffed hippo? My Kitten could always buy a new one," says the murderer. _

_"Master, I am not one to order you around, but I only packed the things that strongly had her scent. I'm assuming she associates with these objects on a daily basis, meaning that she has a strong attachment to these items. You have told told me you wanted your daughter to be comfortable when we take her to her new home, so I personally think that these things with help her feel more at ease. Of course you have the say in whether or not we leave them behind."_

_"Hmmm, I guess you're right, but I warn you now Zain, if you fail in supporting my Kitten I'll execute you." I couldn't take it anymore. Questions were burning my tongue, so I mustered what was left of my bravery and confronted them._

_"Where are you taking me? What do mean daughter? What the heck am I? What the heck are you? Why-" I was cut short when the purple eyed man put his hand on me and images start popping in to my head. It didn't hurt as much as the first time he touched me, but I could feel my conscious start to slip away. My legs eventually buckle and I was caught by my father. Just like that, I knew he was my father and his purpose here, my purpose. After all, we do have same eyes._

**Yay! The prologue is done! Sorry if it's really short. This probably makes no sense whatsoever, but just hush and read the next chapter. Oh! Please R&R I'll like feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I forgot to put this but warning! There will be violence, swearing, lemons, and evidence of rape! That's why it's rated M. R&R please. I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Diana's POV**

(That memory again?) I hear slight rustling before a voice says, "Miss Diana, it's time to get up." I slowly open my eyes to find myself cuddled up, tangled in blankets, in a hammock in the library. The smell of tea apple tea wafts towards me, giving me motivation to get out of my cozy cocoon and wander over to the comfy couch. Zain, my butler, gives me a small smile and says,

"Good morning Miss Diana. It's refreshing to see you cooperating today." I frown at the comment and to find that my tea isn't ready (Sneaky bastard) which causes him to chuckle.

"Wait one moment as I prepare the tea." As I wait to be served tea, with pound cake apparently, I studied my butler. He was tall and slender, but under that uniform he has manly muscles. Well, that's what his brother says. Faired skinned and handsome, anyone would kill to have him just glance in your direction. Light streaming from the window illuminates his honey colored eyes, and his short black hair is perfect as usual. (I swear I'm going to catch him one day with messy hair. It's just not possible for every strand to be perfectly in place!)

"Miss Diana? Your tea is ready." A gloved hand is waved in front of me. I snap out of it by simply focusing on the owner of the hand and picking up my tea cup. I randomly say after I take a sip of tea,

"Have you always looked like this?"

"What? Carming? Handsome?" He says with the air of royalty. I gently put my tea cup down.

"No, not that. You know what I mean." He looks at me curiously before replying,

"Miss Diana, I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about." I flatten my ears in displeasure muttering,

"You really know how to get under my skin," and picked up the tea cup, bringing it to my lips. He chuckles. I continue to sip my tea, relaxing my nerves, before Zain says in a commanding voice,

"Miss, I presume that you know what day it is, so I suggest that you get ready to leave within thirty minutes." I mentally groan. (I don't want to do this…)

0 0 0

After I finished my tea, and got yelled at from Zain for taking too much time, I was standing in King's Cross station. I was wearing an enchanted dark reddish purple cloak to look like a jacket. My hood up to cover my ears and my tails wrapped around my waist, hidden from view. While looking for platform 9 ⅓, I went over what Zain told me a few weeks ago.

_"Miss Diana, your father wishes you to teach about your heritage at a wizarding school called Hogwarts." I looked at him confused._

_"Why would a wizarding school want to know about Mexican Americans?" I asked. He looks irritated for a moment before saying,_

_"This is your father we are speaking about," (oh, __**that**__, why did the stupid demons decided to show themselves to the world after so many years? They're going to start a war in the wizarding world.) "and we'll have to move to one of the houses we have in Britain. I frown, listing the pros and cons of teaching at a school for wizards. (I would finally be away from Zain, but I'll have to teach snotty little kids…) I sigh before saying,_

_"I don't have a choice, do I?" For a moment he looked sad, but I barely noticed it for he had his "butler" face on._

_"No Miss. The Master said that you have to go." I reluctantly nodded and he resumed talking._

_"Now I won't be able to accompany you so LISTEN to the instructions I am to give you." He looks back at me to see if I follow and I seriously nodded my head like a little kid._

_"You will pack and leave for London. Miss Diana, make sure you include anything you wish to have at Hogwarts for you will be living there until summer break. When we get to London, we will review what you know about the wizarding world, and you will make a lesson plan that I will review. If I approve of it then we'll send it to the Headmaster of Hogwarts to get approval. When it is time to leave, yo will go to Kings Cross and aboard the train on platform 9 ⅓." I looked at him puzzled. (There's no such thing as platform 9 ⅓.) A smile tugs at his lips._

_" I guess you're smarter than you look." That earned in a glare and before I could insult him he hurriedly says, "It's between nine and ten. Just walk right through it." I calmed down a bit. (Of course just "walk right through it!" It's a school for magic.) I sarcastically think. Zain sees my skeptical face and resumes his speech._

_"Now now Miss Diana, I can assure you that…"_

I snap out of it when a group of people walked briskly past me.  
"9 ⅓ is this way. Hurry up Harry! We don't want to be late," says a woman with blazing red hair. I curiously tilt my head to one side and follow them. We soon reached platform nine and ten and I watch in fascination when they walked right through the wall and disappeared. (Bastard, so that's what you meant. I thought that it was a trick to make me look stupid when I attempted to walk between nine and ten.) I smiled and boldly went right through the wall. The sensation I felt as I walked through the brick wall was unbelievable.

I.

Felt.

Nothing.

Usually whenever I passed through a portal of some sort, it always felt like my skin was peeled off and stitched back onto me. I shudder at the thought and quickly make my way onto the train and claim a compartment of my own. It took a while to get past all the kids and parents to get within feet of the train. Moments passed as I try to get reach a door of the train past all the people loading trunks and what not. I make my way inside and found an empty compartment towards the front of the train. I flopped down on the hard seats and absentmindedly stare out the window. Just my luck to have the side facing the platform filled with bustling people. I spot the family from before that seemed to be reunited with another family. I confirmed my suspicions when I realized that the woman from before looked like a man from the other family. (Siblings?) I watched them chat for a bit before getting bored and decided to make myself as comfortable as possible and take a nap.

I was finally dozing off when the door of my compartment was opened and a couple of students walked in. I looked up to find a tall pretty blonde girl with deep blue eyes hesitantly standing at the door way. A couple of her friends were behind her, and their eyes widen when they landed on my purple ones. There was a few moment of silence until she visibly forced her mouth opened and asked,.

"May we sit here?" My reply was a simple "Mmm" and she and her friends took up the rest of the space, and one of the girls sat next to me. We sat there in silence and I went back to lazily gazing outside the window. I hear whispering from the group. From the corner of my eye I watched them converse.

"Who is she?" A brunette asked. A guy with mousy brown hair replied,

"Dunno."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Are you bloody mad?!" he angrily whispers. "Who knows what she's hiding under that cloak."

"Stop it you two," The blond says. The boy not so quietly says,

"For all we know she could be a demon!" The two girls both shoot him a glare and glance back at me. They probably thought I was asleep.

"Brice! You can't just assume everyone's a demon! Ever since demons made themselves to the wizard world you've been freaking out at every new person you met," the blond says sternly. (Oh blondy. You don't know just how right he is. Well, sort of right.)

". . . and she could be one of the new teachers we're having! She could be the person who teaches you how the fight demons." She says the last part cheerfully as if to calm him down. It work a bit and he, Brice, says,

"Okay, okay. You got me there but how do we know for sure?" The brunette bluntly replied,

"Well go and ask her."

"What me? Why don't you? I'm not going to wake up a demon." The blond rolls her eyes and mutter,

"You guys are impossible," before facing my and asking, "Um, excuse me, but my friends and I were wondering if you're one of our new teachers." I debated whether to tell them or not, but ended up compromising and omitted some of the truth.

"I am," I said. Brice immediately relaxed. (You're going to get a real shock at school.) The brunette and blond became so excited that they couldn't sit still. The Brunette blurted out without a single thought,

"This is so cool! We have a young teacher for once! How old are you? What's your name? I'm Alice," she points at the other two, "and that's Brice and Victoire. I hope you get a room close to the Gryffindor! It'll so cool if- OW!" Victoire jabs Alice in the ribs and shoots her a look. She smiles nervously back to me and I emotionlessly answer the questions shot at me.

"Twenty nearing twenty-one, Diana Lopez, Miss Lopez would be fine, and I'm your professore, not your friend. The only reason we will "hang out" is if you have my class or detention." The room turns cold, mostly because of me, and I witness Brice twitch. He opens his mouth and Victoire glares at him in warning.

"Well if you're a teacher, what class do you teach?" he slightly sneers. I tonelessly reply,

"Demons 101 that carries over to KYD, Know Your Demons." He scoffs.

"What saddo came up with those lame names?" The brunette tries to kick him, but easily dodges.

"Apparently my father," I say. He just blinks dumbfoundedly at me, he probably thought I came up with those names, but quickly recovers.

"Well then why do you have your cloak on? Are you hiding something, demon?" That earned him a smack upside the head and a harsh blow to the shines. Victoire scowles him with no mercy.

"That's no way to treat a teacher! She's going to think that we're all as rude as you and that's not fair to the other students!" I interrupted her before she could punish him more.

"Hardly. I'm not the type of person to lump everyone into one group. If I did do that, then I'll just a group of buffoons." Brice stands up and I could see the veins in this neck popping as his face slowly turns red.

"Well if you're so god damn innocent, then why don't you get rid of the cloak!" he screams. The girls cry in unison.  
"Brice!" I calmly stare at him, challenging him to do something. This rilles him up even more. (*Sigh* This kid really doesn't have any self control. I really hope that I don't get him in my class.) I quickly change my appearance and slowly put my hood down. The color drains from his face when he sees that I'm a normal person, and he slowly sits down. Victoire looks at him displeased and says,

"Apologize, now." I had to strain my ears to hear him say,

"I'm sorry." I gave another "Mmm" and go back to my nap. Not even a second passes before one of the brats speak up.

"So, is this your first time teaching?" asked Victoire. I opened my eyes and nodded at her. This gave her a bit of courage and she continues.

"I hope that I could take your class. I wonder what Demons 101 would be like. You might feel a bit at easy with a familiar face in the crowds." I looked at her, calculating what I've been told and said,

"You won't be taking my classes." They all looked confused and Alice was the one to speak this time.

"Why not?" she asks. In a slightly know it all kind of way, I replied,

"Because you would have been informed of my class by now. If you don't know nothing of it then you must be a sixth or seventh year. Like I said, KYD follows up to Demons 101. Each class in one in a half years. My intent in to teach everything about what's in the demon world first, useful knowledge on what is safe for humans in the demon world, how to get out, and how to stay hidden from demons. In KYD, it's mostly based on how to defend yourself from demons. I first teach to defend and then kill. If you haven't hear of my three year program then you won't have me as a teacher. There are other teachers that teach you years, but it's much more rigorous since you won't have a lot of time to study about demons. What I do is take you through the books step by step, the others will leave you to defend for your own." I said the last part a bit too sadly. (Damn! I let my guard down.) They all seem to be a bit more at ease with me, seeing me in a different light. Alice speaks up and changes the subject completely.

"So I'm guessing you're Mexican or something. I wouldn't have guessed it it weren't for your last name." Everyone nods at her comment and Brice picks off from where she left off.

"You're too white," he says. I tilt my head slightly to the right and say,

"And you're American." He gapes at me.

"How…"

"Please, I spent fifteen years of my life in America. I would know my home's tonge anywhere." With that said, they all bombarded me with questions until we got to the school for wizards. I gave a little wave to them and headed towards the school on my own, as they wait for a carriage pulled by a strange boney horse with wings. They were black as the night and smelled of death. I shaked my head and pulled my hood back over my head. I focused on a spot close to the castle entrance, (thank you super sight) and memorized every single detail before teleporting there. I walk silently inside of Hogwarts until I found a very fascinating scent and two of my least favorite people.

**Severus POV**

I awaited the arrival of the first year with the company of the three new teachers in school. Two of them were twin demons, the Yukimuras, and one was a female muggle, Miss Archer. The twins were from Japan. Both were average height supported pale skin, black hair, and gray eyes with flecks of gold and brown in them. They had tails, slightly pointed ears, and elongated canines. The only difference between them if that the oldest is more slender side and the younger brother is more filled out and slightly taller. The muggle from Australia was slender, tall, with long purple hair, green blue eyes, and very human looking. They were talking about the fourth teacher, and how unusually late she was.

"Daichi! Imoto is late! I want to cuddle her her already!" The older brother exclaims.

"Now, now Nii-san, you know how much Imo- Diana hates to be around large groups of people," the younger one logically says. The purpled haired muggle practically yells,

"That doesn't give her the excuse to be late!" Akio was grinning like a fool and the other two both said, "What?!" at the same time. He says with a smirk,

"Daichi, you were going to call Diana Imoto," his twin grows slightly red, "and Laura, you just miss her."

"I do not!" she screeches with a bright red face. This goes on for awhile. (Fools. What is McGonagall thinking in hiring these morons. Who insists on being called by their first name by complete strangers?) A loud shriek from Akio caused me to focus my attention towards the stairs. Both Daichi and Laura were holding Akio back from the small cloaked figure emerging from the stairs. She was obviously female from the size of her wabs. They weren't very… subtle. Daichi hisses into his older twin's ear,

"Don't you dare Nii-san! Imoto is very capable of killing you!"

"Let me go Daichi! I'm sure that Imoto loves us! She could have killed us a long time ago if she really did despised us as much as you think she does," The older twin pleads. The younger looks at Laura and nods. Just as the cloaked figure, Diana, gets within a couple of feet from where we stand, Akio is let loose and he pounces on the poor thing. (Poor thing?) He easily picks her up in a bear hug and buries his nose in her neck, causing the hood of her cloak to fall and reveal long thick dark wavy hair to me. Her hair wasn't the only thing that looked soft. Two black cat like ear were flat against her head, clearly begging to be touched, and that's what her captor did.

"I've missed you sooooo, much. You're so soft and cuddly!" Akio says cheerfully with a struggling cloaked female in his arms. I was about to make a snide remark, but the sound of her voice stopped me.  
"Let go of me!" Daichi and Laura walk closer with a smile and the purpled hair one says,

"Just let him be, we all missed you." She replied,

"Well stop that, it's gross." Though the first words I heard from her were harsh, her voice was smooth and sweet. It was obvious that she cared for the trio, but she truly seemed to get agitated with physical contact. The despicable beast laughed and dropped her so could take her cloak off in one swift motion. I was surprised when I saw two black cat tails than the usual one, and that she still had human ears, but what caught my attention the most was her sturdy figure. She was thin, around 5' 3", but there was muscle under her ivory sun spotted skin. She turned towards me, but only to frown at Akio who was teasing her to no end. She was beyond beautiful. Her long hair perfectly framed her round face. Small pink lips, full rosy cheeks, and a perfect thin straight nose adorned her face, but what captivated me the most was her eyes. Thick long full eyelashes framed her big purple eyes. She was a complete minger. Lily was a laugh compared to her. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind and scowled at them. Clearing my throat I say,

"May I remind you that you are teachers now. You cannot be doing childish things. You have to set an example." The footsteps of the first years echoed up the stairs and I quickly urshed the se muppets out of sight. I hissed at the closest person, which just had to be Miss Lopez, and said,

"Listen here, you will stay hidden here, and you will only emerge until the doors are closed. Then you will wait until you are announced. Do I make myself clear?" I hoped that the she demon didn't immediately despised me. She was an interesting person and it would be hard to unlock someone's mind when they refuse to be in the same room as you. When the first students appeared, I coldly stare at them. Once everyone was present, I began to introduce myself.

"I am Severus Snape, potion master. You are to address me as Professor Snape. I will lead you to the Great Hall where the headmaster will call your name to sort you into one of the houses." With that I turned around as I say, "Come with me,' in a demanding tone with as much venom I could muster put into it. I leave the first years gaping in wonder in the front of the Hall and take my place at the teacher's table. Around forty eight students were in being sorted so I had time to think to myself. The image of that woman popped into my head, and I forced myself to focus on the ceremony. "Albus Severus Potter," McGonagall redhead boy that looked a lot like Potter. I was slightly surprised that he was named after me, yet not surprise when the sorting hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors that were seated erupted in cheers. I hear a distinguishing voice call out,

"That's my brother! That's my brother! Go Albus!" Apparently the younger Potter heard his brother because you could see his face go slightly pink. After the sorting was done, with some more ridiculous cheering, the new teachers were going to be announced.

"Attention everyone," Mcgonagall demanded, "We have new teachers to welcome! In the letters that you have received concerning your school supplies, you have been informed about the new classes that will be about demons. Ever since the massacre in China, parents have been concerned about the safety of our school, so we have seeked permission to teach you, our students, on how to defend yourself from demons, and have protection if they ever strike here. I'll like to welcome you Akio Yukimura, Daichi Yukimura, Laura Archer, and Diana Lopez!" The doors open and I prayed that the student won't attack the demon teachers.

**Diana's POV**

"...and Diana Lopez!" Akio eagerly pushes the doors open and Daichi was barely about to keep his brother from making a fool out of himself. We all entered at the same time, somehow ending up from smallest to biggest, and the cheering from before disappears. They were afraid and confused at why there were demons at their school. The other three with me stood there unsure of what to do, so I took the lead and walked towards the headmaster of this school, Mcgonagall. I spotted the students from before in different tables. Victoire and Alice were shocked, and Brice was glowering at his plate. I spotted one too many kids with their wands at the ready. (Kids, they'll always jump to conclusions.) I continue to stride towards the area where all the teachers were, and spotted what must have been the sorting hat on a stool in the front. Apparently Akio must have seen it too because he squeals and races towards the front.

"Nii-san!" The younger twin calls. I hear Laura mutter,

"What an idiot," and pinch the bridge of her nose. I calmly continue to walk, and Akio asks the headmaster,

"Is this the Sorting hat!" The headmaster was at a lost for words. Luckily she didn't have to answer because the ratty old hat spoke for itself.

"Are you a dimwit? Put me on and let me see for myself," the hat demands. Akio obeys and shoot question after question to the poor thing, until the hat booms,

"Silence! You really are dull." I could see hurt in Akio's eyes when I came within a couple of yards from them, but that didn't stop him.

"Well at least tell me what house I would be in," he pouts. The Sorting hat sighs and replies,

"Gryffindor." The tension in the room lessen when a kid with messy dark hair starts clapping and soon his whole table erupts in applause. (Leave it to Akio's innocence to smooth things out.) I mentally smile and walked past the ecstatic teen, or at least try too.

"A, a, a. Where do you think you're going?" He grins evilly at me. I bolt but he already latched onto me and we fell on the floor with a thud. I struggle to get away from him, yet somehow, he had me sitting right in front of him with his legs wrapped around mine and his arms hugging me tightly, trapping my arms between my back and his chest.

"Daichi! Put the hat on her!" he yells in my ear. The younger one hesitates.

"Akio, you-"

"Just do it! Hurry up before she breaks free!" My tails swishes back and forth in irritation, and my ears flatten itself when the hat was placed on me. The great magical hat speaks.

"Hmm, cunning, brilliantly smart, and undeniably brave. You missy will be hard to place, but I don't think that you deserve to be in a house. After all, you're mind is- ah there you go threatening again." (Stupid mind reading hat.) "You really have a hard time trusting people, don't you? . . . Alright alright, I'll stop announcing you're deep dark secrets since it's pleasing Akio." Akio gives a small "hmph" before the hat speaks again in a tremendous roar,

"Hufflepuff!" A table in the far end cheered even louder than the other table. Daichi finally gets a pouting Akio off of me as he whines, "I wanted Imoto to be in the same house with me! What does fate has to be so cruel?" I take the hat off and hand it over to the headmaster. (Damned hat. There! Can you read my mind now?) I surprised that something so ratty and old was that powerful. Nothing until now was able to penetrate my mind up until now. It was unsettling. (So this is what they were talking about. . . it's gross) I take my seat next to Laura between this giant of a man and a slender timid looking man. Laura was displeased that she was seated next to the giant, but I elbowed her and pointed at the exchange the twins usually have.

"Awww, Daichiiiiiii. Let me go. We still haven't figured out which house you'll be in!" Akio plead while being dragged away by his twin. Daichi firmly replies,

"Nii-san you have disturbed the school, apologize."

"But Daich-"

"Now," Daich says in a bone chilling tone. Akio pouts and stands in front of the students saying, "I'm sorry," and bows deeply. (The idiot really is too innocent.) The headmaster, Mcgonagall, clears her throat and resumes where she left off from what I think would be a memorized speech.

"I hope you will treat this place as your home," she sincerely says. Turning to the students she raises her hands saying the magic words, "May the feast begin," and steaming food appeared on the plates in front of us. I made conversation with the male next to me. His name was Neil Longbottom and was the Herbology teacher. I got him to ramble off about plants, one's that I've never heard of, and mentally compared them to them to demonic ones. I felt a heavy glare directed towards me, but when I looked, I wasn't able to catch the person in question. It never happened again. When I was stuffed, I excused myself and left the hall. I fish around in my pockets to find the piece of paper that had the location of my room scrawled on it and directions on how to get there. I clumsily dropped it and mutter a "dang it," and debated whether or not to bend over and pick it up. I sigh and lean down to pick the stupid thing up when a hand shoots out and beats me to it. I was scared senseless, but obviously didn't show it and calmly looked up to find the man from before glaring at me.

"You're coming with me," he growls and grips my arm and something stabs me painfully. Before I knew what was happening, I couldn't talk, couldn't even struggle. I lost all control of my body. The best I was able to do was glare at him. He sneers and says,

"It seems this works well with demons. Now you are mine to control." I was utterly helpless as he led me away to who knows where.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update guys! Plus I'm sorry for my failed attempt at British slang :( **

**R&R JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Severus POV**

I lead her by her arm towards the dungeons. I could see her visibly struggle. (Interesting, this spell doesn't allow the victim to have any control of their body, yet she could emit emotions. Very interesting. I guess demons are built differently that mere mortals.) I glance back at her to find that she still was trying to burn holes into my head. I smirked at her and her tails started to lash around violently. (Ah, so it's her emotions that allow her to have some control.) I spot her soft looking ears twitching. (I wonder...) I raised a hand to touch them and they instantly flatten. I hear a barely audible growl. Her face as blank except for her eyes. They were like the flames of hell. I smirked once again, causing her glare to grow more fierce, which I thought was impossible. (I guess I should stop before she does break loose of the spell.) We went down the stairs of the dungeon and stop in front of a heavy wooden door that had a carving of a very detailed tree. I sneak another glance at her and find that she managed to be even more agitated. I was take aback at how intense her aura was. She catches me staring at her and I smirk, but before she was able to react, I placed the paper she dropped and left. Once I reached the door to my chamber, I waved my wand, freeing her from the enchantment, and swiftly entered the familiar room. I dispelled the Imperturbable Charm to find that it was eerily quiet. I straining my ears, I listened for any sound from out in the hall and was satisfied when I heard a huff and the slamming of a door. (Silly girl, what were you thinking?) I cast the imperturbable charm once more. Then I quickly shower and climb into bed, my head swarmed with the purple eyed demon.

**Diana POV**

(That, that, that bastard! How dare he insult me!) I slammed the door to my room behind me and angrily strip down to my underwear. I was slightly surprised that I was in a living room, but that only fueled my rage, and I stalk towards a door, flinging it open, only to find that it led towards the kitchen. I frown and make my way towards another door, successfully finding the bathroom and turn the water on to fill the bath. Content, I head towards the last door which I assumed was the bedroom. The bedroom was cozy. It was designed to make it seem as if you were inside a tree. My stuff were placed on top of the king size bed and I go through my bags to find a tank top and shorts. I gather my bathroom things to take my well deserved bath and peel off the rest if my garments. I sink into the warm water and my body instantly loses up. I sigh and put on music from my ipod in an attempt to forget the dark haired mystery man from earlier. I put it on shuffle and In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D, one of the japanese songs Akio downloaded, streams out of the speakers. [ .fm/music/ROOKiEZ+is+PUNK'D/_/IN+MY+WORLD]

_Dark side in my heart is_

_a grief from the past that cannot be wiped away._

_It's alright, for I don't actually give a damn._

_I fire my blaster, and stretched out my hands._

_I've detached my life from myself, so that I could gaze into the picture frame._

_However, in there, there's no proof of my existence,_

_and I can barely even protect my very self._

_The path I've been avoiding and unable to pass has been like this for a while._

_And then, everyone has disappeared off it…_

_Destiny can eat shit and die._

_If I can't achieve something, I'll cry for pride._

_Ah, ah, ah alone in my world,_

_an aria of love resounds._

_Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes,_

_or the ideals and tomorrows that are crumbling away,_

_they've become so tedious that I want to just throw them away._

_Goodbye, precious life._

_Dark cloud in my heart is_

_clearing up, and light is shining onto my path._

_Let's fight, without any fear,_

_with a double-edged sword brandished over our head._

_My life is not so lonesome,_

_for I am being guided by the voices of my comrades._

_With the proof of my existence reaffirmed, I released my very self._

_The path I've been avoiding and unable to pass has always been like this._

_Now my hesitation has completely dissipated…_

_Destiny can eat shit and die._

_I will be a reckless daredevil and cry for pride._

_Ah, ah, ah alone in my world,_

_I can hear an aria of love._

_Things such as the writhed world, wishes to be fulfilled,_

_or weak grumblings, I have already crushed them with my hands._

_The more I threw away, the more precious it became;_

_It's my precious life._

(Heh, at least it's not a stupid love song. Akio was so excited when I let him use my ipod like his own… he's right. I could relate to this song.)

_Destiny can eat shit and die._

_If I can't achieve something, I'll cry for pride._

_Ah, ah, ah alone in my world,_

_an aria of love resounds._

_Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes,_

_or the ideals and tomorrows that are crumbling away,_

_they've become so tedious that I want to just throw them away._

_Goodbye, precious life._

_I will simply repaint my destiny._

_Even if I become covered in wounds, I'll try for pride._

_Ah, ah, ah alone in my world,_

_I still sing about love._

_Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes, to be fulfilled_

_or the bond and the future we are starting to build up and consolidate,_

_they are still precious in the end even when I have thrown them away._

_It's my precious life._

The song fades to be replaced with another, but my mind was too preoccupied digesting the lyrics. (How ironic is it to find a song that fits me perfectly? The only reason I agreed to be a teacher here is to run away from my life, the path that has already been chosen for me. What I've been breed for... At least I could escape for a couple hundred years. Who am I kidding? He's getting impatient, and I'll suffer even more than I have too. I have two years at most here. I'll need to find a replacement soon...) I sink lower into the tub until my nose was barely above the water line. I create bubbles with yet another sigh and close my eyes. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but by the time I got out, I was freezing. (Damn! Forgot a towel.) I quickly put on my undergarments and pull on a tank top, topped with a thicker girlier tank top, and shorts that hung low on my hips. I plunge my hand in the ice cold water to unplug the drain and make my way out the door. My bare feet were silent on the smooth floor as I flopped down on a big fluffy couch. There was an illusion of a moon framed with a window illuminating the back of the couch. I rest my head against my arms and gaze at the illusion. Even though it was fake, it was nice to look at something familiar for once. Everything was much more different than I thought it would be. Not even a day has passed and I'm exhausted. I eyes grew heavy and I shifted in my seat to keep myself awake. Bad idea. I nearly screamed as my frozen damp hair touched my skin. I mentally curse myself, waiting for my skin to get used to the feeling before I relax my gaze at the scenery. (I'll have to wake up early if I don't want Nii-san to eat all the food… Wait, Nii-san? Heh, he's got me calling him big brother now.) A smile tugs at my lips before a yawn escapes me. (I need to… get to bed….) I didn't notice when my eyes have closed, but they refused to open no matter how hard I tried. I fought off sleep to the best of my abilities, yet somehow, the darkness was able to consume my mind and guide me to my nightmares.

* * *

I woke up slightly late the next day. It's funny how fast one gets dressed when they realized that they slept through their alarm. After struggling with my wild hair, thank you Laura for that clip you gave me, I get to the great hall a couple of minutes before a groggy Akio, stupid sleepy head, and managed to finish a light meal before he noticed that I was there. Laura just rolls her eyes at me and gave her, it's better than making a commotion, face. Just as I took a couple of steps away from the table, a strong grip latched onto me and pulled me back.

"I assume that you did not have trouble in finding your room last night," a low voice whispers in my ear. I whirl around to find myself with the man from last night, the potions master. Our faces were far too close and I tilted my head back a little. A smirk plays on his thin lips. I glare at him, summoning the demon inside of me, but I only earned a look of interest from him. Before I could open my mouth to say something, something yanks me back into something hard and shrikes in my ear.

"Imooooootooooo! I found yooooooouu!" I went temporarily deaf, damn it Akio, before my healing abilities kick in to repair the damaged tissue in my ears. I looked over at Daichi to see him rub the bridge of his nose in irritation while Akio rubs his face in my neck. I hear Akio take a deep breath before he exclaims,

"Imoto! Your hair smells like coconut! I like it." I could hear his tail swish back and forth and I sigh. Feeling a heavy stare directed towards us, I look up to find Professor Snape with a murderous expression. I gave him a questioning look before I say to Akio,

"Hey, Nii-san. I need to set up class, could you let me go?" Akio hugs me tighter, nearly squeezing the life out of me, and screeches,

"Imoto called me Nii-san! Oi Daichi! Imoto called me Nii-san!"

"That's nice Nii-san, now can you let go of Imo- Diana" Akio grins like a fool and lets me go. (Idiot, it's easy to make you do things when I feed you the right words.) I gave him a cute little girl smile and he had to sit down.

"Thank you Nii-san." I left him in a dazed and Daichi quickly goes over to his twin worried.

"Nii-san! Nii-san are you okay!?" Akio looks at his younger brother and says,

"Daichi, she called me Nii-san. Diana called me Nii-san." His voice cracks when he says the last part and he starts bawling into Daichi's chest. I catch Laura's attention and she raises a questioning eyebrow at me. I shrug and laugh whole heartedly as Daichi awkwardly pats Akio's back. Students look at me strangely, some laughing, but I give them all a small smile. (At least the morning was a happy one. Well, sort of.) I get to the classroom assigned to me, unaware of the figure following me.

**Severus POV**

I mercilessly grade papers as my thoughts wander to the days events.(The first day of school was horrid as always. I confiscated many electronics and handed out many detentions already. House points were in the negatives, especially Slytherins, and the morning was horrid. I wasn't able to unnerve the cat demon as much as I liked to. And one of the damned Yukimuras had to interrupt my fun. I was looking forward to seeing her face painted re- Why am I thinking such thoughts? I must refrain myself to ) I furiously scribble down scores for a couple of hours before I went to check on my potions. After I was down with bottling a couple of the liquids, I wander around the hallways. Hopefully I could catch a couple of students and scare them senseless. It was dark in the corridors, but the sound my shoes tapping against the stone floor ruin the element of surprise. After ten minutes, I come across voices echoing through the darkness, and I creep towards the corner to catch one of the little brats in the act. I stop in my tracks when I identified the voices and Peeves and… Miss Lopez. I was stunned but recovered quickly so I could listen to the conversation.

"...and then I amused myself for three days, firing the weapons Mr. Crap left for me," Peeves says. I hear a loud yet gentle feminine laugh before she says,

"I think his name is Rancorous Carpe."

"None the less, he smelled like crap."

"I thought ghosts can't smell."

"No, but I have convincing ways to get students from telling me their opinions." A chuckle.

"Like threatening students with death?" Peeves laughs loudly and draws the attention of Filch.

"Peeves! I better not find you with another mess," the caretaker threatens. I could see a light coming to my right and I press myself against the wall. The footsteps pass by without any hesitation. (Heh, I guess I still have my sneaking skills from my youth.)

"Why what do you know? One of the bloody demons is already out at night. I reckon you were hoping to find a mischievous student to prey upon." There wasn't an answer, but even behind the corner, I could feel the tension in the air.

"I'll take that as a yes. Eh, is that a bottle of rum I see? Well, what do you know! Not only do we have a monster on our hands, but also an alcoholic! Drunken fool, do you enjoy killing?" I could imagine the horrid smirk on the bastard's face. Anger boiled inside of me. I had half a mind to expose myself and beat the Filch senseless. (Damn it! Why do I want to defend her!? It's her fault for being out this late drinking rum. She should have at least be sane enough to hide when she heard Filch. They've all been informed that he lost Mrs. Norris to a demon? He didn't take it too well. The fool just wants someone to blame, someone to hate.) Right when I was about to reveal myself, she speaks.

"Hmmm, the last time I killed was back in the Knights Order. Some stupid exorcist opened a portal to the demon world and, of course, the humans whined about not being able to kill them off. I don't blame them, but you humans should understand just how weak they are." This earned her a huff from Mr. Filch.

"I felt sorry for Nii-san and Daichi. They've been worked to the bone from those damned exorcists, so I decided to help them out for free that one time." Her voice wasn't normal. It seemed to demand for a challenge as if she has turned into a blood thirsty... demon.

"Well I'll have you know that just because you're filthy little eyes are glowin' doesn't mean that I'm afraid of you. After all, you'll be executed if you kill me." It was silent, too silent. (Why in the world is that bloody girl picking a fight! And why isn't Peeves doing something? He'll be waking the entire castle by now.) The said ghost popped right besides me and looked at me curiously. I immediately cast a silencing charm on him when laughter erupted from around the corner.

"Oh my dear Filch! You have to have more imagination then that! I, for one, don't need to kill you, but if I don, I could simple cast an illusion to make it seem as if you were still alive, and don't you dare think that I wouldn't get away with it. After all, my father didn't spend thousands of decades just to not create the perfect hybrid."

"Hmph." With that, I hear Mr. Filches footsteps get farther away in anger. I dispelled the charm on Peeves and hiss, "Not a word," and send him off.

"Oh Peeves! There you are. I was wondering if I scared you away," Miss Lopez says. Peeves, for once, was hesitant.

"Um, I think that you should stop drinking. It would be a shame to lose someone as unique as you." The demon sighs.

"I can't die anyway. This mark here prevents me from dying," (A mark huh?) "and I'm not drunk. It'll take a lot more of this weak drug to get me loopy." The ghost snorts and replies sarcastically, "Then what was that? You were like a different person, it gave me the chills."

"Hmm, have I told you about the soul that shares this body with me?" (...interesting.)

"What? So you're telling me that you have slipt soul like ol' Voldy?" A gentle laugh escapes her.

"No, not like ol' Voldy. She's sort of like the darker side of me. She named herself Hetu- ahin which means demon who stalks dawn and twilight. I just call her Dawn to piss her off." Peeves gives another one of his throaty laughs.

"It seems like the more things I find out about you, the more the devil you seem to be."

"Yeah..." she sadly says.

"Diana-"

"Well I should get back to bed! I might be just a little drunk after all. Goodnight Peeves." Her footsteps approach to were I am, and I quickly flee to the other corridor, intending to intercept her without seeming suspicious. I wait for awhile until it thought she was near me and stepped out of the shadows, nearly toppling over her.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaims in surprise. (Heh, it seems that I still have my skills from my youth.)

"And what are you doing out this late at night smelling of rum Miss Lopez," I say harshly. A flash of hurt passes through her eyes before she coldly says, "I doubt you would care to do with my time during these late hours." She steps to the side to pass me, but I mirro her move.

"A demon like you should be kept on a leash, so I ask again, what were you doing?" I snarl. Defiance was written all over her face before she shoved me to the wall, rather roughly, and nearly runs to her rooms. She didn't make it far, the rum took effect and she passed out with a thud.

**Okay, I might have lied. I might describe the rape scene, but I might not. I honestly don't want to disturb you guys so if you don't say anything then you're screwed. I set up a poll and it will be closed by the twenty eighth of December. **


End file.
